Revealation
by AnnelieseandDanni
Summary: Three years has passed since Ellen and her family were held hostage by Duncan Carlisle and his team. Now history seems to be repeating itself except for the fact that both her and Duncan are on the receiving end. Will they be able to work together to find their common enemy or will they and everyone they know die in the crossfire?
1. Introduction

**_Hey Hostages Lovers!_**

**_So, I have decided to start my very first Hostage Fanfic! This is kind of different than the normal writing that I do, but nonetheless, I believe it will still be good. If you enjoy this, please let me know. Throughout the story, I will shift back and forth between Duncan and Ellen's POV's and it'll be in third person instead of first. _**

**_This story contains: humour, romance, betrayal, violence, drama, and murder. _**

**_All or most of the characters from Hostages will be in the story along with some OCs to help prolong the story along._**

**_I hope you enjoy this story, as much as I have when I wrote it. And please leave reviews, and if it sucks, let me know, that way I can improve coming chapters._**

**_~Becca _**


	2. Chapter 1: Life After Death

"That should do it…" Ellen Sanders sighed signing her name to the stack of papers that finalized her divorce from her husband. It had been three years since she found out that her husband had an affair with his assistant and no matter how hard she tried to erase it, it was hopeless. It was like Brian had forced a scalpel through the muscles of her heart and ripped it out without any type of anesthetic. She pushed the papers across the large desk towards her lawyer and stood to her feet. She couldn't believe that things had turned out so badly between them even after being held hostage for over a month. Even after being freed, things continued to crumble for the next year and a half. She smoothed her palms over her thighs and headed for her car. Grabbing her keys, she unlocked her door and slid behind the wheel. She sat there for a few moments thinking about the good times with her family and how her children would take it. They already knew that things were heading south, but now that it was truly finalized, how _would_ they take it. She put the key in and brought the engine to life, backing out of her parking spot and towards her new house. She moved there with her two kids just weeks ago, but it already felt like home…and a new start.

She walked in the door and closed it behind her as she placed her belongings down on the end table. Slipping her coat off, she walked over to the couch and plopped down. With heavy footsteps running down the stairs, she turned her head and saw her son and daughter. "Well hey guys…"  
>"Mom…did you…" Jake called out, his eyes wide.<br>Ellen sighed and drew in a deep breath and then exhaled it in a quick motion. "…yes…the divorce is finalized."  
>"MOM!" Morgan screamed out, balling tight fists by her thighs. "How <em>could <em>you!? Dad's been there for you through everything! How could you tear this family a part?"

Without having the opportunity to explain herself, Morgan stomped back upstairs. She turned her attention towards her son and waited for him to scream at her, but nothing. He wasn't the same boy he was three years ago. He was eighteen now. As for Morgan, she was a beautiful young lady with a child of her own. Though they occasionally butted heads over the welfare of the child, Morgan and Ellen's relationships continues to grow.  
>"Mom, you have to excuse Morgan." Jack husked. He took a few steps towards his mother, placing a firm hand against her shoulder. "She's just having a bad day."<br>Ellen gave her son a reassuring smile and said, "I know Jake. But I hate feeling like all of this is my fault. I'm the one who's divorcing your father."  
>"Yeah but with good intentions. Morgan will accept that, soon or later."<p>

Ellen watched her son smirk and walk out of the door before daring to go upstairs. Like Jake stressed, Morgan had been very stressed out over the last few weeks, but one would think she would have grown accustom to life of motherhood by now. After all, her son was almost three. Turning the door knob clockwise, she push the door open and peeked inside, spotting her daughter stretched across her bed. She took a few steps inside, closing the door behind her, and made her way over to her daughter. "Morgan…"  
>When her daughter didn't respond, she gently touched her daughter on the lower part of her back. Morgan jump forward from fright and jerk the ear phones out and glared at her mother. "Mom! What the hell!?"<br>"Watch your language! Just because you're mad at me, doesn't give you the right to use that tone or that language. I'm still your mother."  
>Morgan narrowed her hues and then rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I'm trying to do some of my college work?"<br>"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay? You know…" Ellen paused and cupped her elbow, giving it a tight tug. "…with everything."  
>Her daughter never answered her. Minutes went by and still nothing. Ellen crossed her arms over her chest and walked back to the door. Glancing over her shoulder once more, she wished she could get her daughter to be open about her feelings, but she doubted that would ever happen.<p>

A week later, Ellen walked out of her office, her heels clicking against the stone-hard floor. She had three surgeries today and was beat. She barley had any time to herself or to her children. After receiving tons of publicity after the President's surgery, she didn't have much free time anymore. More and more people requested for her services and she was in much need of a vacation. Her index finger hit the down arrow button to force the elevator up, but after a few moments, the lights failed. "What…the…" she mumbled as she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse. She clicked the sides, flashing the back-light on revealing the current time…7:00PM. She hurried over to the stairs and skipped down to the first floor, seeing the lights of the outside city reflecting in. She pushed the door outward and walked over to her car, sliding behind the wheel. Her eyes searched the area, looking for anything suspicious. After being held hostages for a month, she couldn't help but be spooked. She grabbed her phone once more and dialed home, waiting for an answer.

Ring…..

Ring….

Ring…

Ring..

Ring.

…"Hello! You reached the Sanders. I'm sorry we cannot take your call right now, but please leave your name and a short message and we will return your call…"

The custom message was cut off. Panic hit Ellen square in the chest and she quickly redialed. Again it continued to ring except this time someone answered. "Morgan…Jake…are you guys okay? I tried calling earlier, but someone hung up the phone." Ellen cranked the car and stomped down on the accelerator, turning the wheel on to the road.  
>"Mrs. Sanders…" a deep retorted voice answered.<br>Ellen pushed down on the gas harder, zipping through traffic towards home. "W-who's this!?"  
>"That you don't need to know. I have a…"<br>"No, you listen to me!" Ellen yelled into her phone but was cut off by the stranger on the other side of the receiver.  
>"No…you <em>listen<em> to me!" The voice echoed. "I have a proposition for you, Mrs. Sanders. I have your children and your grandchild. I promise not to harm them unless you disobey me. You should be close to your house, by now, but I will not be there when you get there. I will be long gone. I will be in touch." The line went dead.

Ellen ran inside yelling for her children but no answer. She dialed 9-1-1 and told the operator about a break-in and kidnapping. After having her entire house searched, nothing turned up except for one single cassette tape. The police placed it into a cassette player, but only static was on it. "I'm sorry Mrs. Sanders, but there's nothing here. Are you sure you didn't imagine it? Have you tried calling your kids?"  
>The cops remained there, edging her on, waiting for her to call her kids. When she did, she was surprised what she heard.<p>

"…tell the police you're talking to your daughter. Or. I. Will. Kill. Them. Do you understand, Ellen?" the same voice from earlier rasped. Ellen forced her face to relax and formed a soft smile on her face. "Oh Morgan! I see. You and Jake are over at Michael's house. Oh that's right you did tell me that. It slipped my mind. Okay honey. Bye." She closed her phone and placed it on the counter. "Officers, I'm terribly sorry. I forgot that my kids planned to go over to their cousin's, Michael, house today. I hate that I wasted your time."  
>"…it's okay Mrs. Sanders. We understand that you have a lot of pressure on you from work, but please try to make sure of the facts before coming us."<p>

She watched as the last of the officers left her house before quickly dialing Morgan's number back. The rings seemed to get longer with each one until finally the same voice answered once again. "Mrs. Sanders. You're making me feel quite popular tonight."  
>"Where are my kids!? Where's Morgan and Jake?!" Ellen said hoarsely, her palms shaking from the new risen fear forming in her gut.<br>"Don't worry. They are safe…for now. Ellen I need a favor from you and a dear, old friend of yours." The voice stopped for a moment as if it was thinking about what to say next. "Underneath your daughter's bed is a brown envelope full of information that I need you to follow closely. Don't try taking it to the police because I will know. And I think you know what the punishment will be if you disobey me."

The line went dead. No matter how many times Ellen redialed her daughter's number, nothing. She sucked in a heavy breath and then exhaled it in a quick motion. She walked into her daughter's room, her eyes staring at the picture on the dresser. It was of the entire family, smiling and being happy. It was taken right after Morgan gave birth to her son and now…this. She closed her eyes, remembering her children's faces and with a flash, her eyes open. She grabbed a flashlight off of the dresser and bent down to the floor. She eased her body downward and glanced under the bed, a beam of light shining on the brown envelope. Using her thumb and index finger, she bent the prongs back and pulled out the single piece of paper. Her eyes quickly scanned it and her face became blank. Folding the piece of paper in half, she grabbed her keys and headed for her car.

Following the directions thoroughly, she found herself at her destination. She swung her legs out of her car and headed for the door. Once inside, she approached the counter and told the guy who she needed to see. She took a seat in a white chair on the far-side of the room, crossing her legs tightly. She waited patiently, her eyes never moving from the clock. Finally she heard her name being called and she stood to her feet. There standing before her was the same man that held her family hostage only three years ago. The same man that sacrifice himself to help free her from a lifetime of prison.  
>"Hello Duncan…"<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Horrific Game

Standing across from the blonde, Duncan Carlisle was at a loss of words. So many questions bombarded him at once that he couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that he was free. The petite frame of the woman reminded him of that night when all came crashing down. Though he saved his wife's life, he was sentenced to ten years in hardcore prison. Whatever Ellen managed to do to get his release seven years earlier, was beyond him. The sharp husked of the officer's voice broke Duncan's thoughts, "Okay Mr. Carlisle. You better kiss the ground that this woman walks on because if it wasn't for her…your ass would still be in the slammer." The officer patted him on the back before releasing him to Ellen's care. He cut his attention back to the blonde and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by her hand. "Not here." She whispered as she motioned for him to head outside. Taking her queue, he followed her, his eyes glancing over his shoulder. What if this was a trap? What if the Government found out everything that he and his men did to the Sanders and now were using her to get revenge? No that couldn't be it. Ellen wouldn't fall for something so low unless she was forced to.

Once outside, Ellen walked over to her car and waited for him to crawl into the passenger's side. She followed suit and shut her door and cut her eyes from side to side. He knew she was taking extra precautions and once she was sure no one had followed them, she broke her silence. "Duncan, I need your help. I can't explain anything yet, but…"  
>"Ellen, what's going on?" He said, glancing in the review mirror. "You have to give me some info…" Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the ringing of Ellen's cell phone. His eyes widen and shot down to the buzzing device and then waited for her to answer it.<p>

"Hello…yes, Mr. Carlisle is here with me. Okay…one second." She held the phone out and clicked the side button, allowing it to be on loud speaker. "Okay, he can hear you know." Duncan tilted his head slightly hoping to read some type of information from the woman's face, but nothing.  
>"Mr. Carlisle, can <em>you<em> hear me?" The same rasped voice said. Duncan waited for a moment and heard the voice once again.  
>"Yes, I <em>can<em> hear you."  
>"Good. Now that's settled, I can explain to both of you where your next location will be. Again, if you go to the police or tell anyone that's outside of this vehicle, well let's just say that Ellen knows what will happen."<p>

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Duncan demanded, his hands twitching in his lap.  
>"Mr. Carlisle, patience is a virtue. If you continue to be demanding with me, I will have to punish you and I don't think you want that, now do you? NOW THEN! I will text you the directions to your new location and there you will find a briefcase full of information. And…it seems as if my time has run out. Oh, Mrs. Sanders, you can choose to share you information with him."<p>

The line went silenced. Duncan avoided staring over at Ellen until she shut her phone and cranked the car up. Pulling on to the road, they both remained quiet. He finally glanced over to her and said, "Mind telling me what that was about? And what information?" Ellen kept her eyes on the road and turned the wheel slightly here and there. "…you see, my children and grandchild have been…taken hostage…for my services."  
><em>Hostage.<em> Just hearing that word again made Duncan's skin crawl. He had served three years in prison because of what he did to her family and to the rest of the governmental agencies but to hear that she was experiencing it all over again was hard to accept. "Do you know by who or what they want?" When she didn't answer right away, he slid his hand over to her and gently placed it on her thigh. He had caused her to be wary as it was and now this. Making sure to push past his guilt, he asked her again. This time around she managed to answer him. "…I don't know by whom, but…whoever it is has my family. If I don't do as they say…my kids and grandchild…dies."

So that's what it was. Her family was being held hostage once again and if she doesn't obey their beck and call they would die. What could he say to that…nothing. He had done the same damn thing three years ago to her and her family. Even threatened killing her family to protect his own. His own. He had to contact his wife and daughter before going any further. Ever since he was locked up he had dreamed about seeing the smiling faces of his family; and now he finally had the opportunity. "Ellen…I hate to ask you this, but after we get to our destination could we swing by my house so I could see Nina and Sawyer."

Ellen shook her head and kept her eyes on the road. The last thing she needed to do was run off of the road and wreck. Though she thought Duncan's request was mention at the wrong time, she couldn't blame him. He had been locked away for three years with no contact with the outside world. She would keep her promise and take him to see his family but she could only think about the whereabouts of her own. She turned the wheel slightly and pulled up to the coordinates that were on the GPS and parked the car. Opening the door, she swung her legs out and walked over to a wooden picnic table and took a seat. It wasn't long for the all too familiar ringtone went off and she quickly answered it. "Hello."  
>"I see that you have made it there. Now let's get down to business, shall we?"<p>

For a brief moment, the line was silence and she went to ask if anyone was there when the same raspy voice interrupted her. "Across the park there will be a shelter with five rows of tables and chairs. Check the third table from the right and look underneath it. Then check the last chair and you'll also find something there. Once you're done, get back into your car and head south. Follow the directions and then get out. Until then…"

She didn't have any time to lose. She stood to her feet and crossed the park until she found the shelter the person on the phone was talking about. Searching the tables, she found a large, brown envelope and then a gallon sized bag with items inside. Heading back towards her car, she opened the contents of both the envelope and the bag. The items seemed pointless but she punched in the directions off of a piece of paper and backed out on to the road. Heading south to the location, she glanced in her mirror. Duncan's eyes met hers and that was when she remembered about taking him to see his wife and daughter. She had forgotten completely. "Duncan…"  
>He shot his hand up and cleared his throat. "No, it's okay. Let's go here first and then I can check on them." Ellen nodded and was quite touch on his compassion. Here he hasn't seen his wife and child in 1095 days and he was still willing to wait another hour or so. Easing her foot over to the pedal, she floored it, the speedometer clocking at ninety MPH before the GPS indicated that she was two miles away from her desired location. With each quarter of a mile, the beats of her heart quicken and when she finally heard the narrator's voice that she had reached her location, she stopped the car. Glancing over at Duncan, he gave her a reassuring nod and both of them stepped outside of the car. Doors slammed and they headed up to the abandon house.<p>

The house was worn down by the weather and age but it served its propose to shelter those from the harsh storms over the course of the years. The blond woman sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled it slowly, feeling a soft hand against her shoulder. She knew that it was Duncan giving her the security that she needed for this life-changing game. When her nerve returned, she opened the door and went inside, Duncan quick on her heels. The living room appeared to be lightly used and untouched in years but that didn't mean there was no one there. Searching through the bottom part of the house they came up empty; however, they were only halfway down. The second floor still had to be investigated before they could conclude it was completely vacant.

Ellen climbed the stairs and her feet slid across a dense liquid. Bending down slightly, she noticed that it was darker than water and it resembled blood. She placed two fingers in the substance and put it up to her nose and smelled the familiar scent of the ER. She glanced up and saw that the liquid formed a trail to one of the rooms. She straightened her stance and walked slowly over to the room, her senses alert. Placing her hand against the wooden door, she pushed it forward and gasped. "Oh…my…God…" She took a step back and tried using her body to block Duncan from entering but to no avail. He pushed past her and saw the same horrific scene she did.  
>"NINA….." Duncan's voice panicked as he rushed toward the body, collapsing down beside his wife's limp body.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: A Bloody Trail

All of the color in Duncan' face drained out as he pulled his wife into his arms. He cradled her against his chest, mumbling her name over and over again, hoping that she would open her eyes. However, the more he cried out, the more the fact of her death hit him. It was like a weight being dropped off of a high ledge down into his chest. The tears continue to fall and all of his memories flooded his mind. How could he turn himself in when his wife needed him? Here she was sick for years on end until receiving the bone marrow of the President, but now only three years later…she was dead. As his thoughts continue to eat away at his soul, Ellen approached him and his wife and kneeled down to feel Nina's corpse. Duncan refused to look at the blonde and only listen to her words.  
>"…I'm so sorry, Duncan…if only I got here-" Ellen said with a heavy heart but was interrupted by the male.<br>"H-how long?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>For the first time since finding his wife's body, he shot a glare at Ellen and repeated himself, "How long? How long was she _murdered _for before we found her?"

Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but the words couldn't slide past her tongue. How could she tell this man that his wife was probably alive just an hour before? However without a proper autopsy or a licensed medical examiner, there was no way to tell the current time of death. She eased her hand up and placed it firmly against the male's shoulder, giving it a tight yet reassuring squeeze. There was nothing that she could say that would make the situation any better so she remained quiet until Duncan eased his wife's limp body back to the floor before straighten his position. Dark red blood covered the man's torso, even some against his pallor cheeks. Ellen reached upwards to wipe the blood away when he quickly jerked his hand up and grabbed her wrist. For a mere second, their eyes met, while his grasp tightened around the blonde's thin wrist. Of course he could have broken it easily without any efforts, but he released it and then walked out of the abandon house.

As the footsteps grew softer, Ellen moved closer to Nina's body and examined it carefully, reading every marking as if she was reading a book. Her fingertips grazed the woman's body, the icy coldness of death shot down her spine as she found something interesting. As suspected, Nina Carlisle was murdered. In the woman's side was a small gash, but when looked at closer, was a deep wound that caused her to bleed out. Glancing around the room, Ellen noticed that for a person to bleed out like she believe Nina did, there would have to be pools and pools of blood, but inside the room was very little. She slowly stood up straight and walked around the rest of the abandon house, but to no avail, there wasn't enough blood to say that the woman bled out here. She had to get to Duncan and let him know of her findings.

Outside, Duncan was resting his back against the vehicle, a blank stare upon his face. Whatever drive he once had was gone from seeing his wife killed. Ellen approached him and rested a soft hand against his back and cleared her throat to speak. "Duncan…Nina wasn't killed here…"

The man turned and face the blonde his eyes red from warm tears. "What?!"  
>"I did a quick exam on her and whoever killed your wife made sure that her wounds would kill her slowly."<br>"Ellen…what do you mean, kill her slowly?" the man husked.  
>"The wound in Nina's side and the other bruising caused her to bleed out. There's not enough blood here to back that theory up so she had to be killed somewhere else."<br>The man shot Ellen a cold glare and rasped, "And what do you expect me to do? Go on a search party to find that location! My wife is dead and it's all my fault. I got her killed! And what about Sawyer!?"

That's when it all sinks in. His daughter was out there somewhere without her father for three years and now, she was without her mother forever. The ground beneath him started to wear away from the soles of his shoes as he paced back and forth, his thoughts all scrambled. Duncan had to find his daughter. There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it. As he wandered about what his little girl would look like, he shook his head and focused on the most important matter at hand, he had to go home and find his daughter. He didn't want to think of the possibility that whoever was causing all of this madness could have his daughter locked away in a tower somewhere. The guilt hit him square in the chest as he thought about all the opportunities that he had already missed with her and the small chance that he could miss the rest. He continued to fight with his emotions when he felt a strong, reassuring grip against his shoulder. He focused his heavy hues to the blonde standing beside him, who didn't have to say a word to make him feel like she completely understood; but that was just it, she did understood, more than anybody else could. After standing there, what felt like years, Duncan sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it out slowly and faced the woman. "Ellen…" he started to say with a heavy, damaged heart, but she shot her hand up and forced him to stop. "Duncan…" the woman said, her eyes just as stained as his. Before she could finish her statement the phone buzzed and both of their eyes shot to the little device.

After the first ring, Ellen quickly answered it, placing it on loud speaker so Duncan could hear. The same old raspy voice filled the air just as he done the time before. "Mrs. Sanders….Mr. Carlisle…it's always…good to hear you. Now down to business…you see that body in the house…I'm sure you did, or at least by your sadden expressions…" Duncan narrowed his brow and held his tongue long enough and roared through the silence, "You bastard! You killed my wife!"  
>"NO!" the voice of the phone exclaimed. "No! You did, Mr. Carlisle. If you weren't locked away in a jail cell, maybe your precious Nina would still be alive…but instead she's lying on a floor, cold as ice…now then, shall we proceed or will you be interrupting me again? I don't have time to play games, Mr. Carlisle." Duncan opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it, deciding to hold his tongue to find out more information. "Good…now then…inside the house you'll find a letter and a packed bag to help you to find your next location. And if you choose not to follow my instructions…then I have no choice but to end a pretty, little girl's life." The line went dead and there was no point trying to call it back. Those words it closed to home to both Ellen and Duncan. They had no idea who the mystery person was talking about. Was it about Morgan or did this sick son of a bitch have Duncan's daughter after all?<p>

Duncan closed his eyes, trying to piece all of the information together. Ellen cleared her throat and snapped him back to reality. He had to go back inside the abandon house and see his wife's lifeless body once again. "Duncan, I'll go…I'll find whatever it is that we need. You stay out here…" The man that was once so strong began to crumble a part. "No…I'll help…"

No matter how much Ellen insisted that Duncan stay outside, the more heated his temper became. Finally agreeing to allow him to tag along inside, they both walked through the front door, eyes peering around the vast room. "I'll take the upstairs…"Ellen heard the deep voice the man behind her. She quickly shook her head in denial, knowing that no good could from him searching in the same room as his murdered wife. After a few minutes of him arguing with her, he backed off and decided to search the downstairs for any hints.

Downstairs, Duncan began his search slowly, his mind continuously on his now deceased wife. Closing his eyes and applying pressure with his index finger to his forehead, he exhaled out a deep breath before flashing his eyes open. He gazed across the room taking in every detail. The couch and the love seat appeared a few years old wrapped tightly up in clear plastic; while the three coffee tables had about two inches of dust layered upon them. The china cabinet in the corner was locked and seemed to be untouched in a few years, which made him wonder if there was something to hide inside it. For the time being, he would leave it alone, but eventually he would get inside the neatly stacked cabinet. Turning his attention to the clock that remained at the time 2:43AM on the wall, he traced his fingers over the glass and noticed that the clock had been recently moved. The outline on the wall where the clock once was had been cleaner than the rest of the wall. He grabbed the clock and flipped it around and saw a note taped to the back of it. He quickly opened it and scanned over the contents…

Upstairs, Ellen had found her way past the trail of blood that led to the far right room. Instead of searching in the room where Nina's body laid, she decided to take the other room. Inside was a bed that had be made and untouched for awhile and across from it was a dark red dresser. She quickly fumbled around inside, but came up empty. She remembered what the caller had said on the phone and could only imagine what they had planned for her and Duncan this time. She finished searching the room over and came to the conclusion that she had to search the room that Nina was killed in. Inside the room, Ellen's stomach churned from the colorless face of Nina Carlisle. She quickly crossed the room and searched inside the dresser for anything that would seem like a clue to the next location; however, she still came up empty handed. Without anything else left to search through in the room, the blonde decided to look underneath the bed in hopes of finding anything. Glancing quickly, she found a bag stuffed full of things. She grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder and headed for the door when Duncan rushed inside. "…I think I know where Nina was murdered!" 


End file.
